Evil Raimundo
Raimundo, also known as Rai 'for short, is a Xiaolin Warrior Dragon of wind and is the evil version of Raimundo who turn to the dark side after not receiving his Warrior belt and help Wuya restored her human form and rule the world. He was voiced by Tom Kenny. History Season 1: In the flesh follows Raimundo]] After Master Fung did not allow Raimundo to advance to Xiaolin Apprentice, he became angry and left the temple to return to his hometown. This causes Wuya to become interested in him and followed him after Jack refused to work with her after she abandoned him for Mala Mala Jong. She overheard Raimundo's laments about the humiliation and attempts to persuade him to join her, saying that she can give him anything he wants and desires. The only price was that he helped her to return to her human form. Raimundo seemed afraid about the situation and the offer, however, a new Shen Gong Wu is revealed. The Reversing Mirror. Wuya leaves, telling Raimundo to think about her offer. Wuya finds the Wu that night but Jack Spicer mocks her, causing Wuya to say that the Wu was for her because she found the mirror first. Omi and the rest of the monks appear as Raimundo challenged Jack to a Xiaolin Showdown. He manages to win and the monks ask for the Wu but Raimundo only asks Wuya if their partnership is still going. Confused, Kimiko asks what is happening and allowing Raimundo rant about the good side and now they can find him on the Heylin side. He left with Wuya, leaving behind the shocked Jack and Xiaolin monks. Raimundo demanded Wuya for his prize but she replies that he must be patient as there is one more thing he must do. Although annoyed, she manages to lure him back with the promise of his own soccer team and he goes to the temple to steal the Serpent's Tail. He succeeds after Clay and Kimiko reveal to Omi that Raimundo really has gone to the dark side; Omi had been thinking he was faking the whole time. Due to only one Shen Gong Wu being stolen, the monks ask Master Fung the significance. He reveals that the Reversing Mirror simply making Wu use an ability opposite to their original intention. The Serpent's Tail turns someone ghostly but using the reversing mirror and a ghostly figure will become human. Raimundo asked Wuya if she was ready but she replies that she had waited for 1500 years for this day. Clay and the other monks arrive in time to stop them but a little teasing allows Wuya to manipulate his mind again. She says that his 'friends' were making a fool of him and demanded that they get the Wu back. Raimundo used the Golden Tiger Claws to retrieve the Serpent's Tail and flew toward the mirror. The two activated and the world went dark. Wuya laughed maniacally as Omi asked, "Wuya?" Her response is "In the flesh" before she laughed again. Days Past As Rai helps Wuya restore her human form, the Reversing Mirror has been completely broken. Dojo mentions that she broke the Reversing Mirror that is seven years of bad luck she corrects him by saying since it was the Reversing Mirror, it's seven years of good luck. However, they try all their attacks on her but she became unaffected as she summons her rock monsters to attack the monks they retrieve but were completely attacked as the rock monsters were about to attack them. Raimundo tells his boys to back up as he has a conversation with Omi and Kimiko. Clay tells him that he lost his mind as Omi ask Rai if he has ended his evil ways, but he tells them that his evil ways are going to kick butt and rule the world. Kimiko ask him is he done rubbing it in their faces, he insults them saying I thought you Xiaolin Warrior apprentices should be begging for mercy. they all become completely insulted. Clay tells Rai to think again as Omi and Kimiko agrees with him as a third time that the begging would not help. He tells them that he is the only one who could save them. Jack corrects him by saying "Wrong!", and save the monks as Rai tells Wuya that he saw Jack Spicer. She tells him that Jack Spicer is a bug that they will deal with him after they conquer the world. Rai becomes paranoid that this wasn't what he expected as he remembered as she agrees that if he helped her restore her human form which he did, she tells him that he wasn't going to get everything that he wanted but she kept her promises and gave him everything that he desires. As Rai becomes sad with everything that he wanted, he has no one to play with him. Wuya talks to her minions if one of her minions does not do a good job that she will punish them. She goes and checks up on him and asks Rai why he so sad. She mentioned that she gave him everything that he desires, she brings a car out of the middle of nowhere. However he was still sad but became impressed with the car popping up, he tells her that was not the point, how can he had all the stuff if he does not have anyone to play with, she uses her powers and helps him as a big sister way or a motherly way. All he had to do is ask her he asked her if she plays with him she tells him that as an evil villain she's too busy conquering the world so she summoned rock monsters for him on his own with a little bit of her magic she tells him all of his problems are solved, as she zooms herself in the car and drives off he asked one of the monsters if they play games. Citadel of Doom As he enjoys his villain life, he begins to play with his new monster friends but one of them eats the air hockey puck and possibly destroyed the basketball hoop. Wuya check on her favorite apprentices as he asked her to give him a new air hockey puck but she tells him later on that she has a complete surprise for him as she imprison Jack and the other monks. Raimundo tell her that they are missing one little Monk which is Omi, she covers her mouth completely and surprised and threatened the others where was he and where was his location at Dojo and the others will not tell her since she is very evil. However, she tried to use her magic to make them talk until Jack Spicer mentions her that he went back into the past fifteen hundred years ago to meet Grand Master Dashi and double crosses the other monks including Dojo as he begs her to let him out of his prison cell she tells him that she's not let him out even if he begs. Rai because upset that Omi is gone as Dojo ask him if he was happy with the evil choices or the poor choices that he has completely made. Raimundo did not want his friends to be hurt thus she suggested that he should join them to the dungeon with them. However, with a change of heart if they can be free from their prison cells that they can join her side, she mentions that was not a bad idea only to pledge their loyalty to her. He begs his friends to join their side. Jack Spicer agrees with it and asked her to let him out but she tells him that the offer is not for him, thus he tells her that either she holds a grudge or it could be an insult. He tells her that she's already the winning team. Kimiko and the others reject the offer and were sent to the dungeon as Raimundo was playing cards all by himself until Dojo burns them. Kimiko ask him what's the matter that he looks pretty bored for a guy who rules the world, he asks them if they decided to join but not realizing that they escaped with the help of Omi. Kimiko says to let them go or be a loser and go after them he threatens them that he's going straight after them. Kimiko tells him “Have it your way.” and goes straight after his friends, however he asked them why was they’re not fighting The Rock monsters as he put the pieces all together that they escaped from their dungeon prison and report it to Wuya but they was recaptured again. Raimundo was about to explain it about the prisoners escaping but however she explained that they are not in their way anymore as she tells the monsters to crush them after Wuya becomes very shocked that Omi got a puzzle box from Grand Master Dashi. She explains that he was a fool, a smart dresser but a fool. Raimundo asks Wuya not to hurt them in front of him. She tells him that was not a bad idea and ask the monsters to take them to the dungeon and then crush them. Kimiko begs Raimundo not to do this as Omi begs as well that he does not belong on the dark side. Wuya tells everyone that he does because she gives him everything what he wants as he turns to her as he mentions everything she mentions toys, money, and Canada. He can name anything and it was his as he realizes what he really wanted were his friends as he opened up the puzzle box. She becomes shocked, demanding and asking him what has he done as she realizes that she sees a ghostly image of Grand Master Dashi as her ghostly form voice says Dashi is shocked to see her in her human form again and tells her whoa whoa Wuya the years has not been so kind as he went through her as her human form becomes destroyer as her human form turns back into her ghostly form and traps her into the puzzle box as Dashi thanks Raimundo for making the right choice. The Return of Master Monk Guan As the monks went to Master Monk Guan’s Temple, they become impressed with the new place since they last saw him at Chase Young's Palace, however they decided they want to check it out and possibly stay for a little bit. The next morning he woke up, the other monks were out of their beds and were forced to do 500 Mile jog before training however all the other monks don't know why his attitude has changed completely but Raimundo became very annoyed with it and decided to slack off he decided to take a break Omi warning Raimundo that no one should not rest until their training is complete he ignore his warning and suggested what could possibly go wrong it's not like Master Monk Guan wasn't even there anyway but however he was there listening to the whole conversation however he suggested that they should give him a name since he is so lazy Bobo everyone wanted to laugh but instead they had their mouth shut he asked him what was he looking that he can also leave the temple he cries and tells him that he has nowhere else to go however Omi laugh at the name Bobo as Hannibal Roy Bean says that he never saw this side of Master Monk Guan but he says it reminds him of himself and laughing however the other monks ask him not to punish Rai but instead the others got punished instead he tells Guan why should they get punished for him and decided to quit again. However he become interested him just like wuya did and decided to talk to him he decided that they should get revenge and ask him to join the Dark Side once again he agreed and started the darkness all over again however he went back to the temple to steal the Wu but however the alarm woke the others up however Dojo immediately asked him what was he doing he tell him out-of-my-way-gecko Guan orders him to drop the stealing Wu as Omi has flashbacks when he first turned to the dark side saying oh no our little friend Bobo has turned to the dark side again becomes angry as he said "my name is RAIMUNDO NOT BOBO" as Rai challenge Omi to a showdown and eventually however he manipulated fool Hannibal as Rai letting Omi win the Xiaolin Showdown yelling I was cheated cheated cheated Dojo explains it was a Xiaolin Showdown dive as Hannibal become angry and have his revenge on Rai for manipulating him. Personality As Rai is somehow street-smart and curious at his age including helping his friends however in this version he becomes manipulating cold and bitter and heartless very much like Omi did as well when chase young trick Omi by using the other Yin Yang Yo yo to save Master funk in the Yang Yang world he becomes very angry at the become angry at Master funk for not letting him advance to the next Xiaolin belt after he directly disobeyed him and let his ego get too him as well as always However he help Wuya restored her human form and gave him exactly everything what he wants it however he considered not care or give a damn about his friends (while on the heylin side) except rule the world with Wuya however later on he becomes guilty what he has done (as watching his friends get hurt) but still does not care (he can be somehow naive when he's not realize that his friends escaped from their prison cells) however at the end he realized that his friends are more important than Fame and ruin the rule and betrayed Wuya in the lifetimes of Hannibal Roy Bean as rai can be consider as a ladies man or become sexual interest in Kimiko, Willow (in Xiaolin Chronicles) and Dyris (while she was in her mermaid form) and also Wuya (in her human form). However as Rai turn into his dark alter ego again in the return of Master monk Guan when he was dissed in front of everybody who was punished and not him anymore however he apparently took another second partnership this time with Hannibal who became interest in the boy and agreed to team up to get revenge but however it was only a setup and master manipulator Hannibal which he let Omi win but there can be some heylin side in him still. Relationships Wuya Rai and Wuya are considered as enemies however she took interest in him after finding out that he was not going to advance to the next Xiaolin belt after she promised him a lifetime of giving him everything what he wants but on one condition however he agrees to help her to restore her human form that she lost fifteen hundred years ago by being trapped in the puzzle box that Jack first released her in which he successfully did he however considered to be how sexual attracted to her in her human form beautiful and Young and ruling the World by her side however she gave a limit of her power that he can summon rock monsters on his own which however he almost have Ruled the World by her side but eventually double-crossed her (witch in the Lost Temple of Raimundo as Wuya saw the meteor shower that they could not use the Wu for three whole days immediately she took that opportunity and use the media to hit his hometown which he again directly disobeyed him and save his hometown however the wu took over his body and possess him which Wuya waited until his mind and body was completely gone when Jack asked her once she become part of him is she a he or a she and possess and took over his body but however his friends save him and he was free from her possession) inst him]] Which in The Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean after Kimiko smash into a medium Rock which was the Wu at Rai and Wuya fight against each other as he summoned sword of the storms however she use her sexual against him by giving him a sexual sexist comment my my you're quite a muscular young man which he became completely appreciated by the compliment by giving her a muscular show saying yeah I work out a lot which was only using it against him which shows that he might still have sexual feelings for her which he has a crush on her. Hannibal Roy Bean Hannibal took interest in the boy after he said that Raimundo felt bully and humiliation and wanted to get revenge on those who did him wrong he offer Raimundo to join the dark side (again) with him which he agrees he said that Rai may still has a dark bright future as Omi has flashbacks when he first turn to the dark side (with Wuya) saying our little Bobo has turn to the dark side again which he enjoys Rai and Omi doing their Xiaolin Showdown but however not realizing that he was manipulating him and tricking him the whole entire time and became upset at his betrayal by saying I was cheated cheated cheated when Dojo explained it was a Xiaolin Showdown Drive he sworn to get revenge on his so-called partner. Gallery Maxresdefault (5)rai and human wuya.jpg|all you have to do was ask Raimundo_big_grin.png human wuya and wuya.jpg 379084_1409636023846_full.jpg evil rai.jpg tumblr_mrnoes95v31s90k42o3_400.gif raimundo-s-cuteness-o.gif Evil rai.jpeg Lol_rai.png tumblr_inline_ml8oy7HP951rzj59h.jpg tumblr_inline_ml8ospBCHW1rzj59h.jpg tumblr_inline_ml8ow6qHzr1rzj59h.jpg Screenshot_2017-02-24-14-29-43.png|nice Screenshot_2017-02-24-14-30-30.png Screenshot_2017-02-24-14-30-54.png Screenshot 2017-02-24-19-19-07.png Screenshot 2017-02-24-19-02-30.png Screenshot 2017-02-24-19-03-30.png Screenshot 2017-02-24-19-17-26.png Screenshot 2017-02-24-19-17-09.png Powers *'Air Manipulation: As the Dragon of Wind, Raimundo has total control over wind and air, and can compose bursts of winds, spawn tornadoes, and even typhoons, as well as generate breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, tempests, and hurricanes. **'Flight': He displays the ability to fly using wind. In addition to his elemental abilities and martial arts skills, he had other superhuman attributes such as: *'Superhuman Strength': He is also strong, capable of breaking through stones and steel with one single kick or one punch. *'Enhanced Speed': He can move and run to nearly superhuman speed. *'Enhanced Reflexes': His reflexes are enhanced to nearly superhuman levels. *'Enhanced Agility': He possess agility beyond that of a normal human being. He can dodge attacks, swing from things easily, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial movements with little effort. *'Enhanced Durability': He has proven to have a nearly superhuman durability. Attacks *'Raimundo's Xiaolin Apprentice move' **'Typhoon Boom Wind': Raimundo clapped his hands and created a huge sonic boom which will develop into wind and blow his enemies away. He was even able to use this technique before he became a Xiaolin Apprentice. *'Raimundo's Wudai Warrior move' **'Wudai Star Wind': The ability to project beams of compressed air, usually in the form of a tornado. He can also blast it at the floor to push himself up into the air and then propel himself through the air using wind; practically flying, as well as creating tornadoes of many size and shapes or even blasting a fist made out of air. *'Raimundo's Shoku Warrior move' **'Shoku Astro Wind': After reaching the level of Shoku Warrior, Raimundo is able to use Shoku Astro. With this, he is able to launch concentrated waves of powerful wind, in many shapes, and even being capable of riding the winds. Former Powers *'Rock Creatures Summoning:' When he joined Wuya, she gave him a very limited amount of her powers. Because of that, he was able to summon Wuya's Rock Creatures, by simply snapping his fingers, called "Goons" by him. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Raimundo is a great Xiaolin Warrior. Although he was the last to rise to Xiaolin Apprentice, he would become the greatest, capable of holding his own and defeating the combined forces of Chase Young, Wuya and Hannibal Bean. Raimundo becomes Shoku Warrior, and his style seems to be in the forms of Kung Fu, Capoeira and Taekwondo. * Expert Tactician: He has shown to be a brilliant tactician capable of quickly formulating battle strategies and new plans if the situation changes, like being able to elaborate different complex plans in order to infiltrate an enemy base or defeat different enemies in difficult situations, and be victorious. He was even capable of putting an T-Rex with enhanced intellect in check with all of his pieces surrounding his king despite being his first time playing chess in the Family Trivia *Omi and Raimundo are the only 2 Xiaolin monks who turn to the dark side (Kimiko as well but didn't last in the battle) *Raimundo can be somewhat like Dark Danny (not only failed to save his loved ones but turn into the dark side after Vlad Plasmius (future alternative self kill and destroy good Danny ghost half and kill his Humanity half) *Raimundo can be like Manny Rivera (which in the bad ending he turned into the dark side and rule the world for 60 years with Frida who married her) *Raimundo and Manny Rivera share many similarities or the same traits: **both like soccer. **both somehow let their egos get the best of them. **both like to get in trouble. **both like to disrespect people. ***(Manny sometimes like to disrespect his father) as ***(as Raimundo like to disrespect Master funk who directly disobeyed him when Mala Mala Jong appeared). **both cry sometimes not getting what they want. **Manny and Rai turn to the dark side (probably with the same traits promise of a lifetime of getting what they want. * Raimundo can be very much like Robin (teen titans 2003) the fact that Slade threatened Robin if he does not come by his side he will threaten and eliminate his friends which however he agrees to go to the dark side only a slight temporary * Raimundo can be like Green Goblin the fact that both tried to make Peter Parker/Spider-Man and Raimundo friends evil and join the dark side only to be rejected. * Raimundo can be so what similar to Red X similar ways when he flirted with Starfire in the 2003 series (shows they have somehow the same taste when it comes to girls) when Robin found out that someone came to the Titans Tower and stole the X outfit as Robin asking him I thought you didn't like the way the whole hero thing which red x said doesn't mean I'll try which to this day forward that no one doesn't know who's behind the mask which can be theories that it could be Jason Todd. * Raimundo only turn evil because Wuya promise him that he can have everything he wanted including his own personal soccer team (which some fans might agree if he had stayed on the dark side a little longer he wouldn't never betrayed her and rule the World by her side. * Raimundo can be very similar to Scourge in some ways the fact that he tried to turn Sonic to The Dark side with this Sonic had completely hesitated but rejected his offer later which the both of them like to be cockiness when it comes to their attitude which both has a temper tantrum. *Danny turn to the dark side as well (which in the same situation he chose his friends over the Darkside but and the future timeline he turned to the dark side). Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:TV Show Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Teenagers Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Twin/Clone Category:Minion Category:Liars Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Category:Kids Category:Betrayed Category:Provoker Category:In Love Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Sophisticated Category:Hypocrites Category:Vengeful Category:Thief Category:Tragic Category:Trickster Category:Blackmailers Category:Protective Category:Bond Destroyers Category:One-Man Army Category:Summoners Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Leader Category:Fighters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Greedy